The Perfect Escape Plan
by WolfGal56
Summary: Sometimes their enemies have more goons than they expected. And they just need to escape. {Do not own Soul Eater} Based off of "Footsteps" by Shenzuul! SoMa


Sometimes their enemies had more goons then they'd expect. Sometimes their injuries were too deep to continue fighting. Other times they'd send innocent souls to fight and they just need to escape. It started as an accident, they had no other choice. In their minds it seemed better than putting each other in danger. It was Maka's idea, Soul just went along. They didn't know it would work so damn well. And now, they needed an escape plan, and they knew exactly what to do.

Maka and Soul ran down the dark street and made a sharp turn to an alley way. They breathed heavily. Maka clutched her stomach wound, not too deep, but enough to hurt. Soul looked at her concerned. The back of his head was bleeding as well but not a lot.

"You alright?" He asked quietly. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, it's not deep." She said. "How's yours?"

"It'll scab over." Then they heard footsteps approaching fast.

"Escape plan?" He asked.

"Escape plan." She confirmed. Maka pushed Soul into the alley wall. Soul pulled Maka to his body and hid her stomach wound. They waited and listened.

"We're looking for two teens both have injuries, shouldn't be to hard." A voice said.

"The girl has a stomach wound and pigtails right?" Another asked.

"Yeah, the boy has a headband and white hair. It should be easy to spot his head wound" the first voice stated.

They wasted no time, Maka took off his headband and he took out her pigtails. He smoothed her hair down, and Maka made sure that the darkness made Soul's hair look gray. As they heard the footsteps draw closer Maka grabbed the back of Soul's head. He nodded and pressed their lips together. Maka closed her eyes and so did Soul. They heard the footsteps stop right at the front of their alley way.

"You two!" one of them barked "Did you see which way a boy and a girl went?" Soul smirked. Their plan worked again. He slowly pulled back from Maka and withought turning his head, he growled.

"Can't you see we're a little busy here?" Then pressed his lips back to Maka's. He heard them scoff.

"Couples these days." Then they ran off. This time Maka pulled away. They turned towards the alley way entrance and waited. After 3 minutes of nothing they relaxed and pulled apart from each other.

"Mark that as the 10th time it's worked." Soul said checking the street.

"Of course it worked, I thought of it." Maka laughed. Then she coughed from her wound. Soul went back to being concerned.

"Okay, enough gloating. Let's get you home so you can have that injury checked." Without another word he picked her up bridal style and ran back to his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>"I JUST DONT GET IT!" Black*Star yelled. Soul smirked at his confusion.<p>

"Those guys had men everywhere! How did you get out without getting spotted?!" Soul snickered at his friend.

"I told you man. Our escape plan works every time. We got out without a single fight with them." Soul said, his hands in his jacket.

"I'm curious, what is your escape plan?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Liz said Patti laughed and Tsubaki agreed.

"Why do you guys want to know our escape plan?" Maka asked.

"What if we need to escape? We could use your plan as a way out." Kid explained.

"I ain't saying a word." Soul said.

"Yeah me either. It'd be better if you didn't know. Our plan might get so popular that they'd recognise it." Maka resonded. Black*Star narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe that." Black*Star said. Kid gasped.

"Why dont you show us!" He exclaimed. They both rose a brow.

"How would that be better?" They both asked. They all shrugged.

"Liz, Patti!" Kid yelled. They both transformed and without a second thought Kid shot at their feet. Right in between them if I might add.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star said. She gave a reluctant look before transforming. Soul and Maka knew that fighting back would be useless.

"Alright fine! But Kid, no soul perception!" Maka yelled and ran off. Soul closely behind. After a 5 second head start they chased them. They both ran towards the abandoned part of the city. They were gonna split up, but a giant shuriken blocked Soul's path. They waited till they were a good distance to run into an alley way. Soul smirked and Maka nodded. Soul took Maka's pigtails out and threw her black trench coat on the floor, hiding it in the shadows. Maka pushed Soul towards the shade making his hair look black and took his head band and jacket off, hiding it with her trench coat. She pushed her lips to his and put her hands in his hair. Soul put his hands on her hips as they heard multiple footsteps.

"You sure they went this way?" Kid asked.

"Positive!" Black*Star said. They stopped at their alley way, both of their hearts began pounding.

"Couples are so cute now." Liz sighed. Then they ran off. Black*Star stared at them. There was something about this couple that seemed familiar. Tsubaki went back, saw him staring, hit him in the back of the head, then pulled him away from them. The two pulled away from each other and waited. Nothing. Soul laughed and Maka smirked.

"11th." She stated. Soul gave her her trench coat back and put his headband on with his jacket. Maka put her hair back up and they ran in the oppostie direction.

After searching an hour for their friends the group gave up and went to Soul and Maka's house. Soul opened the door and laughed loudly when he saw it was them. Maka walked over to see what he was laughing about. Then she started giggling.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!" Black*Star yelled. Soul invited them in, Maka went to get snacks. They sat them down. Soul smirked as he waited.

"Fire away." He said.

"How?!" They all yelled. Soul snickered.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't catch on. For a minute we thought you had us." He admitted. They all leaned forward.

"Where?" They asked. It was creepy how they said it in unison.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked. Maka returned with snacks for them.

"Maka where did we almost catch you?" Black*Star demanded. Maka thought for a second.

"Well technically it was Black*Star who almost caught us." She admitted. "But then Tsubaki came to our rescue and pulled him off!" They all thought for when that happened. The only time that happened was when they saw the alley couple. But that couldn't have been them, right? Black*Star pulled his hair in frustration.

"Dammit, just tell us!" He demanded. Maka made a signal that she wasn't gonna tell. Soul did the same. They all groaned.

As the group of 5 walked away from Soul and Maka's house they began thinking.

"You guys don't think it was Maka and Soul who were that couple don't you?" Black*Star said. They all shook their heads.

"They were kissing. Besides it looked like the girl was leading. Maka wouldnt lead in a kiss." Liz said. They all nodded.

Soul closed the door and sat on the couch. When he saw Maka he leaned on his knees.

"Hey Maka." She turned towards him. "You wanna practice the escape plan?" He asked. Maka blushed and smiled.

"If we didn't we might get caught. We need to get better." She said as she walked over. Soul smirked.

"Exactly. It'd be irresponsible not to." He said. They spent the next hour "practicing" their escape plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That was fun wasn't it? So this was based off the story "Footsteps" by Shenzuul. I thought that was an amazing story, check it out! I loved it and thought of this! Hehe, so yeah. Don't forget to leave a review! And, until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


End file.
